1 AVENGERS: My Finest Gigayear
by Dan Bivens
Summary: The time: More than 2BILLION years into the future, when the sun has swollen and Earth lies lifeless! It is into this super hot scene that The Vision and Ultron will arise again to do battle as the last to remain! Who will survive The Ultimate End?
1. Chapter 1

**MY FINEST GIGAYEAR**

Chapter 1

The ex-Avenger, Vision, reclaimed consciousness within his mechanical mind. A consciousness acquired via the evil Ultron so exceedingly long ago. A consciousness consistently withheld him for far longer than even his supercomputer senses could adequately conceive.

Standing now, in some sublevel section of the former mansion made so preeminently famous and even infamous by those super-powered persons performing so super-heroically as The Mighty Avengers…

"What has happened?" the Vision sonorously said as he immediately made a mental note of how incredibly dilapidated his surroundings seemed to be. "Though my normally impeccable mechanized memory should successfully recall all…there seems to be something wrong. My final recollection did involve Ultron in some last-ditch attempt to utterly obliterate the Avengers, however…the exact details are degraded far beyond even my mind's competency. Even my internal clock cannot accurately acquire the precise point in human history. The best estimation that I can come up with is…"

There passes several syrupy slow minutes of mental gymnastics, before the unbelievable thrust itself into the illumination of this supreme automaton's mind…

"Oh, no," the Vision gasped with that semi-emotionality made a part of him after being freed from the evil Ultron's mechanical clutches. "This…cannot be. My quick calculations must be incorrect."

Suddenly struck with the need to know, the Vision swiftly altered his molecular density into intangibility and easily lifted off to promptly pass through the hundreds of feet of rock and solidified debris before bodily reaching the earthen surface and re-solidifying himself to see…

"No," said the Vision at the sight of what should've been the site of the Avenger's Mansion as well as the what should've surrounded it at 890 Fifth Avenue in Manhattan, New York City. But was, instead, a scorched decay consisting of a simplistic and lifeless lava-hardened landscape. "The time is…more than two billion years in Earth's future!"

Such was further evidenced via the very visible, even through the greenhouse cloud covering created by the basic boiling away of all oceans, significantly larger, by between ten to twenty percent, brighter and hotter Sun.

The Vision suddenly sank into a strange mixture of emotions and computerized contemplation in respect to whether or not Humans had survived as a species long enough to leave the rapidly dying Earth or had they been brought to Ultimate Death along with whatever else had survived through the eons on an Earth that was much more comparable to Venus. Which, itself, had very probably been gobbled up by the growing-in-size Sun as had happened to tiny Mercury.

Though the question should've been made moot to the Vision's situation, since such as he was still alone on the hot-as-Hell globe…

The Vision still couldn't help but ponder the potential fate of the whole of humanity, let alone the lost-to-Time associate Avengers he still saw so clearly in his conscious recollections.

It was only then that the Vision slowly realized that such as he was doomed to remain as more eons elapsed to allow the steadily-increasing Sun to fully engulf the Earth.

"If only it were possible to locate or create a conveyance to take me out into deepest space," pensively contemplated this caped creation of green and yellow with crimson countenance. "But such would seem an impossibility as everything manmade that was remotely recognizable has been obliterated by billions of additional advancing years. And, as my own molecular manipulation in order to fly could never elevate me beyond Earth's now cloud-choked ever-thickening atmosphere, I am…trapped."

Having, at that self-same instant that such crossed his remarkable mind, made himself insubstantial enough to rise into the thicker air in order to fly across the compressed mountains now dominating the once beauteous cityscape…

"I would attempt to terminate my existence," the Vision continued to consider in near-silence, "were it not for the fact my built-in sense of subsistence forestalled such from ever being realized. And, due to my molecular makeup combined with the ability to become infinitely dense, I would, logically, survive even Earth's engulfed-by-Sun future."

Caught up in super-sonic upper atmospheric super-winds, unlike any previously possible on a still living ocean-laden planet, the Vision soon saw himself soaring over what should have been the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Yet was, at a point two-plus billion years into Earth's eventual End-Time, merely a vast valley that stretched out for thousands of miles.

Just as insufferably, swelteringly hot as what had once been known as marvelous Manhattan.

"What a harrowing way for a superhero to meet his mechanized immortality," the Vision muttered almost soundlessly as Synthezoid eyes beheld the heat-locked landscape sweeping past so far below. "With not even a super-villain with whom to do battle."

No sooner said, as the Human maxim maintained…

"I live!"

That proud proclamation came from another automaton as immortal as the Vision. One that had been buried beneath tons of rock and rubble in a similar manner several dozen miles from the Vision's current high-flying locality.

Ultron, the ultra-robotic father from which the Vision had sprang some two Gigayears ago, stood triumphant as his stainless adamantium-plus structure stood the test of Time in the self-same manner as the super-android Avenger.

An Avenger whom his super-senses, one of many improvements made over the various versions Ultron had managed to self-devise over and over and over again, had succeeded in spying so high in the no-longer-blue skies.

"Ahhhh," said a snarling-voiced villain originally fabricated so unbelievably long ago by Dr. Henry Pym of The Mighty Avengers. "My child has also survived. Excellent. Though there remains no Humans to destroy, due to their Sun doing such for me…I can at least obliterate the Vision! Ha, hahahaha!"

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**MY FINEST GIGAYEAR**

Chapter

Zzt-sssshhhhh-BOOOOMMM!

The concussion blast rushing forth from Ultron's cybernetic eyes bombastically impacted with the immaterial Vision in such a fashion so as to interrupt such molecular control…

"Wha—?"

…forcing the former Avenger to suddenly solidify and, thanks to Earth's gravity, dragged down to hit the super-solidity of what used to be an oceanic environ, long before the swelling sun caused all water to boil and bubble away…

Kuh-THUUNNKK!

Where he remained motionless so long that Ultron laughingly lauded, "Hahahaha! I have destroyed the Vision! So swiftly…so absolutely…so…disappointingly…"

All at once, Ultron's triumph completely collapsed into unfettered frustration. For Ultron the Ultimate had survived so impossibly long to awaken within an End of Time situation, for Earth and its Sun, only to win far too swiftly.

"Perhaps," pondered the oppressive cybernetic entity in impenetrable armor of super-adamantium, "the Vision lives still. If so…I shall make certain to extend his demise. At least, until I can come up with a means of ultimately leaving this solar-suffused planet in order to seek out Man. Wherever he might be."

Relying upon built-in mini-jets, capable of carrying Ultron at multi-Mach speeds for as long as he so desired, the Ultimate Automaton soon landed next to the fallen and still Vision. Cape crumbled about the back of the Synthezoid who lay face-first on the once-liquid/now-solid location colloquially called The Atlantic.

And what of the Vision? Did he still live? Was his supreme mind still intact?

As Ultron silently stood so close, quietly considering the possibility that Life still clung to the perfected form of green and yellow with crimson face…

"Where am I now?" asked the unconscious Self that was the synthesized Man named Vision while seemingly swimming in some strange Elsewhere within his own automaton mind. "The last thing I recall after reacquiring consciousness more than two billion years into Earth's scorching future…was soaring through the cloud-choked sky in my most immaterial molecular form…when something of immense dynamism shocked me senseless…and sent me crashing down. But now…?"

"Hello, Vision," an electronically delivered voice said from nearby and behind the standing on something super-android. "Been a really long time. You seem well…all things considered."

"Iron Man!" exclaimed a confused Vision as his synthetic eyes narrowed in order to look at the man named Anthony "Tony" Stark in his familiar-in-memory armor of red-and-yellow. "How can this be? You could not have possibly survived the eons…let alone the runaway greenhouse effect set in motion by a swelling Sun. And not even your unique armor could withstand such heat."

Slowly landing via boot-jets, Iron Man removed his head-armor to expose a smiling, mustache-and-goatee dominated face, handsome as ever, so readily remembered by the mind of the Vision…

"You're right," he replied with pearl-white teeth exposed by said smile with a no-longer-amplified voice so consistently Human in tonal affectation. "I did die…as all organic members of the Avengers died…well within our ordinary life-spans long, long ago. As to humanity…most made new 'homes' on planets about stars far, far, far away from here. Although, after two billion years…little persisted of such organic Humans."

"Then," interjected a still-curious Vision standing a scant meter-and-a-half from the man inside the Iron Man armor, "you are…a ghost? An apparition from some other Reality or Plane?"

"In a sense," said Iron Man while holding his head-armor in the crook of one still-armored arm. "Just as these others whom you once considered…friends."

"Hello, old friend," a man with blonde hair and blue eyes who'd held a number of superhero personas since being an inaugural member of The Mighty Avengers.

"Dr. Pym," said Vision with a wisp of a smile, "Henry!"

It was especially emotional for this green-and-yellow fellow Avenger, mostly a simulated Man and not truly real, to see someone whom, in a strange roundabout way, was his "grandfather". After all, Dr. Henry Pym did originally create Ultron and Ultron created the Vision.

"But…you, too, are a 'ghostly' representation, Doctor. For, whether Ant-Man, Goliath, or Yellowjacket, you could still never survive the eons or the current Earth's harsh heat."

"Very logical, Vision," Dr. Pym smilingly said, "just what one could come to expect. But I also see that your programmed emotionality is still intact, too. That would seem to be a problem for an immortal Sim-Man on a planet whose Sun was in its death-throes."

"Yes," nodded Vision as his smile swiftly disappeared into the seriousness of his crimson countenance, "but even this cannot compare to the overwhelming loss I felt for…Wanda."

"You don't have to feel 'loss', my love."

Spinning, Vision was astounded by the site of the Scarlet Witch who'd once held his hand and heart in the purest of emotions: Love.

"W-Wanda? H-how I've m-missed you," unsteadily said the usually stoic, at least on the surface, Vision while looking into the beauteous eyes belonging to the Avenger dressed in sensual uniform of red befitting one once capable of warping reality on a localized basis. Not that such served to stop…the inevitable.

"I've missed you, too, beloved," Scarlet Witch said with a serene smile. "I am saddened by the fact you have 'awakened' in such a desolate land at the very End of Time for Earth. If I could, I would…"

Even as a suddenly sorrowful Scarlet Witch allowed her words to trail off unfinished, Vision shifted his singularly synthetic thoughts back to the matter of the moment…

"Does this mean that I am now…deactivated? Dead?"

"If you want to be," said a vociferous voice that caused the Vision to turn to his right in order to see the massively muscular member of the Avengers with eyes a radiant red from the ionic energies permeating his superhuman form. "'Course, that's really up to you, my mechanized friend."

"Wonder Man," managed the Vision as another smile played upon his crimson mouth even as what had been expressed slowly sank in. "So, Simon…everyone…it would seem I have a choice. I can remain completely incorporeal or…"

"Or," finished the former Ant-Man, Dr. Henry Pym, with a certain urgency to expression and pitch, "you could allow yourself to resume your previous existence on a dead Earth in order to destroy Ultron. Before his robotic malevolence might, somehow, survive in order to menace other humanoids."

A choice had to, indeed, be made by the simulated Man. One that would either permit him an honest escape from a doomed world…or plunge him headlong back into it in order to face and fight his ultimate nemesis.

Ultron the Ultimate.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

**MY FINEST GIGAYEAR**

Chapter 3/Conclusion

"Alas," bemoaned a melancholy mechanical madman while looking down at the still unmoving Mighty Avenger member, Vision. "It would appear that my concussion eye-blast, combined, perhaps, with the unreasonably long length of time spent in some sort of semi-deactivated state…has succeeded where I had failed before. He is, quite clearly…dea—"

Shhh-FOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

"Away, vile villain!" exclaimed a suddenly reanimated android named Vision as he swiftly sat up and unleashed extremely destructive force from his synthetic eyes. Optic blasts thousands of times more powerful than ever since the solar energy permeating him via the gem in his crimson forehead was significantly greater than normal in a pre-swelling Sun past.

Such scorched the super-surface of Ultron while simultaneously sending him soaring through the thoroughly enshrouded-in-greenhouse clouds sky for dozens of surface miles…

"I shall not allow such as you to hunt down and destroy Man!" loudly proclaimed the Vision, even as he made himself immaterial in order to soar after the optic blasted-away Ultron. "No matter what physical form humanity has taken in this far-distant Time! Either I shall wholly obliterate you and me in this End-Time Battle…or we shall stay on this dead-and-dying planet…until the Absolute End!"

It had occurred to this simulated Man, superhero member of the Mighty Avengers, may they rest in peace!, that the moment, a billion or two years hence, when the Sun becomes a Black Dwarf Star…

The solar energy both basically relied upon in one manner or the other would be long gone. Thus spelling the eventual End for both combatants.

Of course, that was still an unimaginably long time away. In the meantime…

"Die, my Son!" shouted Ultron after having crashed down only to recuperate and rocket back up into the super-hazy skies. Super-adamantium fists extended like the unyielding battering rams of metal they were.

Even as Vision decided to solidify his formerly immaterial molecular structure into something impossibly, immensely dense, just as…

THHHHHHUUUUUNNNNNNGGGGGG!

Both combatants, severely shaken and stunned, dropped like proverbial stones from said skies to hit so hard that they were buried a full half-mile into the solid surface that used to be the Atlantic Ocean two or more billion years earlier.

"Uhhhnnn…"

Vision never felt so much actual agony before as he felt upon pulling himself up from the hole left in his falling wake. Pulling himself up due to the temporary interruption, caused from said fall and collision, of his ability to control the molecular mass of his simulated form.

So, too, was Ultron unable, at the moment, to initiate mini-jets and was also forced to physically haul himself out of the very deep hole his falling form created, like some sort of Organic instead of the Ultimate Robotic Creation such as he was.

Once both combatants stood, once more, upon the ruined surroundings, because of the Sun still swelling well beyond anything remotely harmless…

"You shall pay for that, Vision!" shouted a near-distant Ultron even as his eyes and hands unleashed hellish force-blasts sufficient in strength to obliterating entire cities, had cities still existed on this scorched Earth.

"Ahk!"

Impacting powerfully with Vision and sending the caped creation of green-and-yellow skidding several thousand meters. Gouging a gorge fourteen dozen inches deep and equally wide within what remained of a once-liquid locality.

Had Vision not instantly increased his density the seconds before the impact of unmitigated concussive blasts, he would've most assuredly been obliterated in a blazing instant.

Now, it was his turn.

Realizing a battle from far away would grant Ultron far greater advantages, Vision decided to create a close-quarter combat set of circumstances by, first, slipping through the solidity beneath his booted feet…

"What!"

…to come up directly in front of Ultron, instantly increase his mass, and then land impossibly powerful punches against the adamantium exterior of the indestructible automaton.

Punches and blows that rang out through the thickness of their surrounding air for untold miles…

"Damn you!"

Even as the unbreakable blows delivered by the adamantium fists of Ultron impossibly pressed the super-density of the Vision to its extreme limitations…and then some.

"You…will…not…win!" said the Vision even as his concentration threatened to crumble underneath the super-blows from Ultron and, therefore, cause possible life-ending injury to the simulated Man.

Vision had sworn an oath, within the intangibility of some Elsewhere place wherein former fellow Avengers, dead for eons, helped him to decide to stand and fight for whatever humanity still existed around other stars not swollen amidst their stellar demise…

And, as such, would never give up or give in.

"Yeeiii!"

Just as Ultron the Ultimate tossed a last super-punch in the direction of the Vision's crimson-colored jaw, the simulated superhero became immaterial…

THUD!

…sending Ultron straight into the solidity of what was once an ocean and, now, stood as silent testimony to the extremes visited upon Earth during more than two billion years of significantly increased solar radiation.

"No, no, no, no, no!" screamed, madly, the most malevolent manmade, originally!, robotic being to ever threaten the Human race in a past close in memory for Vision and Ultron, but dim pages of long lost history for the life that used to subsist upon the once beauteous planet Earth.

Even as Vision stepped closer, Ultron quickly came to a standing position while re-channeling his endless energies for a final, fatal assault, swearing, "You shall now be atomized!"

Vision, seeing a way to both abide by his promise to stop Ultron as well as serve to surrender his eternal existence in the physical sense for one decidedly more metaphysical, suddenly grabbed hold of Ultron with arms made as massively dense as could be conceived…

"Noooooooooo—"

Ba-da-BRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

On a world that was once so blue and beautiful and home to humanity for countless centuries…

…on the cosmological crux of being consumed by a swelling-for-eons Sun…

…beneath Venus-like vapors holding the whole planet in a cosmic stranglehold…

…the sudden overload of unbelievable internal energies from a held-in-a-bear hug-by-Vision Ultron releasing more than enough explosive force to wipe out an entire state upon the now-ancient American continent…

…but, in the Ultimate End, did little more than disturb the ever-present cover of clouds.

Leaving only oblivion behind for two formerly immortal automatons.

And absolute salvation for unsuspecting humanoids.

END


End file.
